


In which Arthur isn't the one

by beggar_always



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The thing is, Arthur </i>knows<i> he's not the kind of person Eames needs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Arthur isn't the one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberantself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberantself/gifts).



> Another one written for exuberantself as part of the iTunes meme where a number is chosen and fic is written for the corresponding song. This time the song was (#543) "I'm Not the One" by The Black Keys and the prompt was Arthur/Eames.

Arthur is well aware of the way Eames looks at him. The way he touches him…

If Arthur were the type of man who acknowledged his feelings instead of just tamping them down, he would say it _hurts_ …to know that Eames looks at him that way - like Arthur's something good and warm and cherishable.

The thing is, Arthur _knows_ he's not the kind of person Eames needs. Eames is all… _open_ and charming and… Arthur just isn't. He can't give Eames the kind of attention the Forger needs. He can't smile at him and pretend that love is all they need. There'd been a time when he thought he could… But that had been before Mal; before Arthur's worldview reverted to the doom and gloom it'd been pre-Eames.

Eames keeps trying; keeps luring Arthur off to do things the Point Man spends a lot of time regretting later. He _seems_ happy enough with their little arrangement…but Arthur knows it's only a matter of time before Eames realizes he needs to go elsewhere for what he requires.

Arthur watches the way Eames glows in the presence of others. He's lost that light when he's alone with Arthur. He's in danger of one day becoming as dreary of Arthur if he keeps it up. Arthur can't be responsible for that.

They've each done their share of leaving in the middle of the night…

…Arthur resolves to be the first to not return.

/end


End file.
